Le jeux
by Jena-chan
Summary: Grimmjow reçoit une nouvelle fraccion très joueuse qui le pousse vers la liberté mais aussi vers un certains shinigamis remplaçant au cheveux orange. La jeune fille a bien l'intention de s'amuser un peu en jouant les cupidons. Qu'arrivera t-il des deux ennemis/rivaux de toujours? Yaoi, Oc et GrimmIchi!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir! Voici la première fic' que je poste ici mais _surtout_ ma première _fiction yaoi_ ! J'espère qu'elle sera réussit !

**Ranting:** T pour l'instant pour le vocabulaire vulgaire peut être que ça changera dans les futurs chapitres...

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnages de Bleach sont a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui est mon OC.

**Couple:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Note: **Si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, pardonnez moi, je tacherais de les trouver et de les corriger. C'est la première fois que j'écris du Yaoi donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**La nouvelle fraccion**

Grimmjow trépignait d'impatience, il en avait marre de rester planter là, debout à attendre. Et attendre quoi, hein? Rien d'intéressant selon lui. Il voulait juste partir tranquille et voilà! D'après la rumeur, Ulquiora avait ramener de sa mission quelque chose d'intéressant et c'était ça qu'attendaient les Espada ainsi qu'Aizen et les deux autres shinigamis dans la salle du trône. Lorsque le cuatro arrivât enfin, ce fut en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde qui le suivait docilement. Le cuatro se prosternât devant son maître tandis que l'adolescente se tenait bien droite face au maître de la citadelle, soutenant sans peine son regard. Grimmjow la détaillât un instant, on aurait dit qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour la casser tant elle était maigre. Elle devait être horriblement faible surtout qu'elle n'était même pas armée. Mais étrangement, elle portait une robe souiller de sang alors qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure visible.

-Je vous ai rapporter la fille, Aizen-sama. Fit L'espada numéro quatre de sa voie glacial.

Son maître eu un sourire satisfait:

-Très bien, as-tu eu une démonstration de son pouvoir?

"Ah! Encore un minette stupide a pouvoir?" Se dit le sexta Espada avec un grognement ennuyer que personne n'entendit. Grimmjow avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à la mention du nom "Inoue Orihime" tellement la rouquine était cruche et mièvre en plus d'une stupidité affligeante. (Bien sûr, c'est al version traduite, Grimmjow ne parle pas comme ça!)

-Oui maître, elle s'est éloigner de moi plus rapidement que grâce a un sonido mais c'était inconsciemment, j'ai put profiter de son étonnement pour la récupérer.

-Une sorte de téléportation? Hasardât le Shinigami depuis son trône en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir.

La blonde fronçât le nez, l'air pas d'accord mais l'ignorât rapidement et suivit des yeux les gouttes de sang frais qui coulait le long de ses avant-bras, Grimmjow limitait sans vraiment sans rendre compte jusqu'à se que la goutte vermeille fut happé par une langue. La blonde venait de gouter le sang et avait un air appréciateur sur le visage. Le bleue s'en désintéressât bien vite et il n'écouta rien de ce qui ce passait. Il notât vaguement que cette gamine avait eu assez de crans pour tenir tête a Aizen mais ce fut tout. Il soufflât de soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin partir.

Hélas pour Grimmjow, quelques heures plus tard, le bleuté fut de nouveau convoqué. Il gromelait de mécontentement en entrant et se plantât devant Aizen tandis qu'Ulquiora était encore là avec la fille de tout à l'heure. Celle-ci semblait plutôt en colère mais aussi satisfaite tandis que le roi du Hueco du Mundo se pinçait l'arrête du nez d'un air las et renfrogné.

-Grimmjow...

-Ouais? Fit vaguement L'espada.

-Cette fille sera désormais ta fraccion, prend en soin. entraîne là a maîtriser son pouvoir.

-Quoi? S'étonnât la panthère franchement pas très emballé par l'idée.

-Allez. Fit simplement son maître avec un geste de la main pour les congédier.

Grimmjow sortis, renfrogné tandis que la blonde, guillerette, le suivait d'un pas vif. Ulquiora s'éloigna assez rapidement, comme étrangement presser de s'en débarrasser.

-Je m'appelle Jéna. Fit la voie de la jeune fille dans son dos, un sourire dans la voie.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire? Grognât l'autre d'un voie peu amène.

-C'est pour évité les surnoms débiles.

Le bleue ne répondit pas, il s'en fichait royalement. Il la menât jusqu'à ses appartements ou il lui donnât une chambre. Le bleuté ne fit pas prier pour ensuite se coucher (on va dire que ça a pris l'après-midi entière et qu'il saute le repas) grandement gonflé par la jeune fille qui n'avait pourtant encore rien fait tandis que celle-ci sourit toute seule dans sa chambre:

-Que le plan "liberté", commence. Jubilât-elle En se frottant les mains.

Car la blonde avait bien décidé une chose: être libre et emmener dans son sillage quelques personnes, espèces confondus.

* * *

Jéna: Reviews?! Bon d'accord, c'est court mais c'est pour le suspens! J'ai bien le droit a un peu de reviews! Non?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Jéna-chan est de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ok j'la ferme .)

Voici le chapitre 1! (que j'ai dût réécrire au moment ou je venais enfin de le finir T.T)

**Rating:** Encore T pour les même raisons.

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnages sont a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui m'appartient.

**Couple:** GrimmIchi

**Notre:** Je dit un grand merci a _P'tit Laiko _et _Ayu _(anonyme) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup plut!

Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir, _P'tit Laiko_, et le pouvoir de Jéna devrait être connu dans ce chapitre et le suivant! Je te laisse découvrir! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Idées**

-Papa ! Ichi-nii ! Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé ! Fit la voie de Yuzu Kurosaki depuis l'entrée de leurs maison.

Sa jumelle, Karin, était encore a sont entrainement de foot et ce fut donc son père et son frère qui la rejoignirent pour découvrir un petit chiot dans ses bras.

-On peut le garder, papa ? Il était tout seul ! Fit la jeune fille d'une voie supliante. S'il te plaît !

-Oh, mais bien sûr ma chérie ! Fit Ishin sans pouvoir lui résister. Comment va tu l'appeler?

-Hum…Fit la jeune fille en fixant l'animal.

-Il ressemble à un loup. Fit son aîné en mettant son visage a la hauteur de celui de l'animal.

-C'est ça ! Je vais l'appeler Wolf ! S'exclamât sa sœur en riant tandis que le jeune chiot donnait un léchouille sur la joue d'Ichigo qui s'essuyait maintenant avec une moue de dégoûts.

-Beurk. Fit-il en retirant la bave.

-Il a l'air de t'aimer Ichi-nii. Je vais allez faire à manger.

Sur ces mots, Yuzu fourra le petit chiot gris dans les bras de son frère et partis dans la cuisine. L'animal était quand même assez mignon avec ses yeux verts, choses qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vue. Il grattât affectueusement la tête du petit avec un sourire doux avant de suivre sa cadette dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Yuzu remarquât vaguement la boucle d'oreille en forme de losange vert qui pendait à son oreille gauche mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Dans leur dos, les yeux du chiot brillèrent comme amusés. Au moment de manger, l'animal dût se contenter des restes puisque la nourriture adéquate serait achetée demain. Pour dormir, les deux jumelles lui préparèrent un panier avec des couvertures et un coussin (hé, le luxe!) et partirent ensuite se coucher. Leur frère les ayant imité commençait tout juste à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque de petits couinements se firent entendre accompagner de griffes grattant la porte de sa chambre. Le roux soupira et ouvrit sa porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wolf ?

Il ramassa le petit chiot à hauteur de son visage et l'animal semblât le supplier des yeux. Et voilà que notre fraise national se retrouvait face à un pro' des « yeux de chient battus » ! Faut dire, pour un chiot ça devait pas être très compliqué, hein…

-Ok, tu peux dormir avec moi. Soupirât le shinigami remplaçant en posant Wolf sur sa couverture sous laquelle il s'allongeât.

Il sentit vaguement la petite boule de poils se caler contre son corps sans pour autant passer sous la couverture avant de s'endormir enfin.

oOoOo

Jéna sourit dans le siège ou elle était, ses rêves lui avait assuré que Wolf était arrivé à destination et fessait du bon travail.

-Brave petit. Fit-elle dans le vide du salon où elle était affalée, les jambes sur le bras du fauteuil.

-T'parle toute seule ? Grognât son supérieur depuis le canapé ou il était affalé à s'ennuyer ferme sans rien a faire.

-Oui…J'ai le mal du pays, je deviens folle ! Fit-elle d'un air énervé bien que joyeuse intérieurement. Oh la bonne idée qu'elle venait d'avoir…

-C'quoi ça ? Fit le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quand un endroit te manques, que t'as envie d'y retourner.

-T'as envie d'rentrer chez toi ? Pauvre petite. Ricanât l'autre.

-Surement pas ! S'écriat-elle en se redressant. Je voudrais retourner dans le monde des humains pas chez moi !

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Perso' pour être plus libre et m'éclater à ce que je veux ! Je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux et personne ne pourrais m'en empêcher !

Elle se tournât pour voir la réaction du bleuté qui semblait aussi attiré par l'idée. Surtout celle de massacré le rouquin tranquille, oui ! Mais ça elle allait y remédié… Ce dit la blonde avec un sourire sournois :

-Ce serait toujours mieux qu'ici ou on s'ennuie a mourir !

-T'parle ! Tes trop faible pour survivre et t'frais avoir en deux s'condes ! Se moquât le bleuté.

-Bah Szayel doit bien avoir un truc pour ça !

-Szayel ?

-T'inquiète tu le laisse traîner dans les boutiques de beauté ensuite.

-Le con va y passer sa vie.

-Et moi j'srais tranquille a m'éclater dans mon coin !

-Ouais, c'est plutôt le shinigamis qu'vont t'éclater !

Et beh…il réfléchit beaucoup le Grimmjow aujourd'hui ! Il est malade ?

-Suffit que je me donne de la valeur et leur semble utile ! Aizen me garde bien lui !

Le bleuté ne répondit pas et sourit en voyant qu'il semblait réfléchir, elle s'éclipsât. Fallait qu'elle trouve un stylo pour appliquer sa règle favorite : je m'ennuie, je t'ennuie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire !? Et où ? Ne trouvant pas de stylo, Jéna se décidât a trouver une idée plus lumineuse, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ainsi, elle trouvât la salle ou l'ont contrôlait les caméras de surveillance et les couloirs. Elle entrât dans la salle d'un air neutre sans voir Tosen:

-Excusez moi. Tosen-sama n'est pas là? Je dois lui parler.

-Non, Tosen-sama n'est pas là. Lui répondit l'un des deux arrancars d'un voie peu amène.

Elle laissât un sourire carnassier apparaitre sur ses lèvres:

-Vraiment?

-Oui, et il ne reviens pas de la journée alors va t'en maintenant! S'agaçât l'autre.

Sons sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle tendais les mains vers eux:

-Je veux, je peux.

C'était l'une des phrases qu'elle affectionnait tant, pas parce qu'elle était vaniteuse au point de penser pouvoir tout faire non! Mais parce qu'elle était têtue et pleine de volonté, comme son pouvoir. Ses mains luire de vert et les deux Hollow s'écroulèrent sous l'emprise du pouvoir. Elle les poussât dans un coin et fermât la porte avant de s'installer sur l'un des sièges. Elle dût encore faire appelle a ce pouvoir si étrange pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine et commençât a jouer. Elle trouvât Noitra et, au moment ou celui si allait tourner a une intersection, elle bougeât le couloir si bien que ce n'étais plus qu'un virage. le brun semblât mécontent de devoir prendre un chemin qui semblait plus long. La blonde ricanât et, alors qu'elle tentait de le séparer de Tesla pour voir sa fraccion paniquer a l'idée d'être loin de son Espada, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tournât, la main tendue, prête a utiliser encore une fois son pouvoir.

-Tiens, tiens. mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Jéna-chan.

-Gin. Tu veux jouer ou tu va faire ton rabat-joie? Fit la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la porte en se referme et que Gin ne s'installe a coter d'elle.

-Tu a eut comment les deux autres? Fit-il en bougeant un couloir qui séparât définitivement le numéro 5 et sa fraccion.

-C'est mon pouvoir. Ricanât-elle en voyant le blond paniquer comme un dingue, criant quelque chose et s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

-Alors tu le contrôle? Ricanât le blanc en voyant Noitra se prendre un mur. Joli.

-Merci. Ouais depuis longtemps, avant d'arriver même.

-Vilaine, tu a mentis a Aizen. Il consiste en quoi?

La blonde forçât Szayel et Noitra a ce rencontrer dans le couloir mais il se heurtèrent de plein fouet, une dispute plutôt violente commençât sur l'écran.

-Y'a pas le son? Fit-elle en fronçant le nez. C'est un pouvoir contraire a celui d'Orihime, le sien défait, le mien fait.

-Je vois. Non, mais Noitra est dérangeant dans ses propos. Ricanât Gin en voyant un Szayel désormais assommer au sol. Attention, il se dirige vers nous.

-Ah, non! On joue, là! Rooh! Grognât Jéna en bloquant le passage encore et encore avant de rire en le voyant lever le poing face a la camera.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un certains tant et même Grimmjow finit par les rejoindre, Ulquiora fut la seconde victime une fois que Noitra réussit enfin a retrouver ses appartement, Tesla avait été définitivement perdus, même eux ne le retrouvait pas sur les écrans. Il jouèrent un peu avec Szayel qui finit par utiliser un de ses passage secret puis l'alerte fut donner et ils durent fuir face a une énorme menace: le retour de Tosen.

-Sauve qui peut! Rigolât la blonde en courant avec Grimmjow derrière elle qui se contentait de marcher un peu fatigué par son comportement devenue plus enfantin tout à cou.

-Mais putain, t'va arrêter, oui!? S'énervât-il. (Apparemment, il a encore de la réserve!)

-Euuuh...Fit-elle en semblant réfléchir. Non!

-tsss...Gamine,va.

Pour toute réponses, elle lui tirât la langue:

-Et toi t'es qu'un sale vilain matou!

-Quoi!? Répète un peu pour voir!? Si j'te chope, t'es morte! Grognât-il en commençant a lui courir après.

Elle poussât un son entre le cri de peur et le rire avant de courir, cela ne servit a rien, elle se retrouvât a faire tout le chemin sur l'épaule du sexta comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

"Le bon points c'est que je me fatigue pas" Pensât-elle avec un fin sourire.

* * *

Jéna: Voilà! Merci d'avoir lut et en espérant que ça vous plaira! Je peux avoir des reviews? Allez siouplaiiit!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! Chapitre 2 prêts! En espérant qu'il vous plaise! Je pense que je posterais un ou deux chapitre pendant les week-end et les écrirais pendant la semaine... Mais **je pense! **Ca peut toujours être irrégulier...

**Rating:** T même si je ne trouve pas ce chapitre très vulgaire...

**Disclameur:** Seul Jéna m'appartiens, les autres personnages son a Tite Kubo!

**Couple**: Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Note:** Bon, ce chapitre est juste la pour une autre étape du plan de jéna, ça avance, doucement, mais ça avance quand même! Dans le prochain chapitre, Ichigo et Grimmjow se reverront et ce chapitre prépare ces..."retrouvaille".

**Réponses au reviews!**

(que des anonymes ce cou ci)

De _Ayu:_ Contente de voir que le pouvoir de Jéna te plaise! Merci, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir vous faire rire ou qu'on aime pas mais je vois que c'est bon! J'y arrive! Biz a toi aussi!

De _Guest:_ Ah! T'as vue comme je l'ai bien trouvé ce pouvoir!? Vous l'aimer tous! Pas un reviews qui dit le contraire! (pour l'instant) Puisque tu aime les conneries qu'elle fait cette chère Jéna, je vais donc m'en donner a cœur joie! :D Merci pour ton reviews!

De _LustucruxD:_ Alala! Je suis trop contente de voir que Jéna est un O.C qui plait! Et elle fait rire aussi! Ça c'est bien! Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews! Bisous!

Merci a tous/toutes et bisous de la part de Jéna-chan!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Il a céder!?  
**

Jéna fulminait en cherchant des vêtements propres, les siens laissant tomber d'innombrables gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Grimmjow avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire prendre une douche surprise bien froide ! Certes le seul mal pour le corps est un choc thermique mais quand même ! Une douche froide ! L'enfoiré ! On était le matin ! Le fourbe avait sagement attendue son heure pour la pousser dans la salle d'eau et voilà ! Tsss…Elle sortit sans qu'il l'en empêche se changer les idées. Ainsi énerver, elle ne ferait qu'agir sur des coups de tête et raterait pas mal de choses. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant Szayel arriver avec un œil au beur noir.

Sa bonne humeur revenait doucement et elle commençait déjà à se venger de Grimmjow en accord avec son plan…Les idées de vengeance venait mas ça ne l'avancerait nulle part…. Elle fit claquer ses doigts lorsque l'idée le vient et elle fit apparaître un feutre noir. Non, mieux ! De la peinture ! Ça se voit mieux la peinture ! Rouge ? Rose ? Elle ricana avant de trouver Loly et Menoly. Elle sourit et décidât que la brune serait définitivement mieux avec une nouvelle couleur.

« Et si mon pouvoir pouvait s'enclencher avec une phrase plus courte ? » Se demandât-elle. « Allez, on test ! »

-J'accepte. Murmurât-elle.

Elle eut la joie de voir sa main s'entourer de l'espèce de brume et lueur verte avant de jubiler, la brune devenue une jaune, une horrible teinte jaune-vert tandis que l'autre abord désormais des cheveux jaunes fluo douloureux pour la vue. Jéna n'avait rien contre l'ex-blonde, alors le jaune ne la changerais pas trop, petite clémence qui la fessait ricaner. Elle s'éloigna, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

Elle allait refaire la déco' !

Peut-être faudrait-il demander a Gin de lui récupérer une video des caméras de surveillance ? Il aurait le droit. Ou alors, devait-elle en voler une ? Elle verrait après.

C'est là que ça fit « tilt » dans son esprit ! Elle avait un plan pour faire, au moins, une petite viré sur terre. Elle espérait que la ruse marcherait.

Elle fit apparaître un pot de peinture et cherchât la chambre de Noitra, oui elle a décidément une dent contre dents de piano. Oh, ça donne des idées ça….

Elle fit apparaître un feutre vert et traçât maladroitement en losange vert sur sa main gauche. Elle trouvât ensuite la porte du numéro 5 et commençât à la peindre en rose sans utiliser son pouvoir. Déjà, c'était moins drôle parce que trop facile et ensuite, elle avait peur de laisser une trace de son reiatsu ainsi et elle serait démasquée avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la porte et une bonne partie du mur fut barioler de rose, elle utilisât le feutre vert pour écrire au-dessus de la porte, « le maître du H.M vit ici » avant de signé dans un endroit éloigner grâce au losange vert. Elle changeât la couleur du texte en violet et passât un coup de pinceau rapide dessus. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire…. Comme Jéna n'avait pas envi de s'acharner sur qui que ce soit et qu'elle réservait un réveil étonnant à Grimmjow demain pour se venger, elle se contenta d'errer dans les couloirs en laissant derrière elle une longue traîner rose sur le mur. Elle avait l'oreille fine et pourrait facilement entendre quelqu'un arriver. Elle rangerait les armes du crime et ferais comme si de rien n'étais…Ou alors ferait celle qui découvre le crime. Bah, elle s'en fichait ! Elle verrait bien sur le moment au pire ! A condition, bien sûr, de tomber sur quelqu'un… Elle continuât son chemin en maintenant le pinceau sur le mur, laissant une traîner rose derrière elle. A la fin de la matinée, la porte de chambre de tous les espadas sauf Stark et Tia était ainsi redécorer. Même Szayel qui devait sûrement s'extasier sur la belle couleur : rose. Cheveux rose, il aime forcement la couleur !

-Humaine. Viens avec moi.

-Je te suis ulquiora. Fit la jeune fille en suivant le cuatro d'un pas léger.

Une fois dans la salle du trône, Jéna se retrouvât face à Aizen qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Elle se mordit la lèvre et croisât les doigts dans son dos avant de les défaire, ça porte jamais bonheur ces trucs là.

-Tu n'es pas très doué avec ton reiatsu, Jéna. Je sais que c'est toi, pour la peinture rose.

Elle se mordillât la lèvre, se donnant l'air gêné et embêté mais…elle se retenait de rire. Ca tournait correctement.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je m'ennuie ici, alors je cherche quelque chose à faire. J'ai toujours fait ce genre de chose pour m'occuper. Je m'ennuie, je t'ennuis. Et puis le monde des humains me manque.

-Et tu crois qu'en me fessant une scène pareille, je te laisserais y allez ?

Le visage de la blonde restât neutre. C'était trop beau, il avait tout compris. Raaaaah !

-Je te le conseil. Ou tu gardes un œil sur moi pendant que j'y suis, ou tu ne sais pas ce que j'y fais.

Jéna fit un large mouvement du bras, sa peau entourer de l'énergie verte et une brèche s'ouvrant dans l'espace. Un claquement de doigts et Orihime se retrouvait à coter d'elle :

-On va allez faire une petite balade…

-Très bien mais pas seule. Cédât Aizen en voyant la blonde passer une jambe dans l'ouverture. Celle-ci sourit tandis qu'il désignait leur chaperon :

-Grimmjow, Ulquiora et Stark vont vous suivre.

-Lylinette-chan viens aussi, alors !?

-Oui, oui. Fit le roi du Hueco Mundo avec lassitude alors que la troupe traversait le passage. Une fois dehors, Grimmjow regardait avec étonnement et amusement sa fraccion. La blonde jubilait tout en étant étonnée :

-Franchement, je trouve que j'ai fait fort. Faire céder aizen…Faut le faire, non ?

Allez maintenant… Orihime tu va être utile…

-Dit Orihime. Toi qui habitais a Karakura, tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier? Demandât la blonde avec un sourire énorme.

-Oh...Je pourrais allez rassurer mes amis! S'enthousiasmât la rousse.

-Allons faire cela!

-Non. Fit la voie froide du cuatro.

-Ulquiora...Fit doucement la blonde. On t'as pas demander ton avis.

-Ah! Elle t'as eu l'aspirine! Ricanât Grimmjow devant le silence de son collègue.

-Et puis, une humaine déprimer égale une humaine en mauvaise santé. Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'Aizen t'en veuille parce que nous sommes malade? Fit doucement la blonde tandis que Grimmjow ricanait encore.

-...

-Je prend ça pour un oui! S'écriât Jéna en tirant Grimmjow et Orihime par la manche. Guide moi, la rouquine!

-Oui! A droite! On va voir Tastuki-chan!

-Ca marche! Après un mec!

-Alors, Kurosaki-kun.

-Kurosaki!? Fit avec interet Grimmjow.

-Ouep, Grimm'! Ichigo Kurosaki!

Un sourire psycopathe s'étalât sur les lèvres du sexta tandis que la blonde suivait les instruction de la rousse comme pour un jeu en criant comme des malades. Depuis quand les captives sont aussi joyeuse?

* * *

Jéna: Reviews! S'il vous plaiiiiit! Ca fait toujours plaisir! Ca motive aussi! Pleasse! *yeux de chiens battus*


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, Salut! Chapitre 3 posté! Donc Grimmjow vont enfin se croiser pour la première fois dans ce chapitre! Comment Jéna va t-elle faire pour les empêcher de se battre? Ou pour réussir le plan liberté?

Lisez pour le savoir!

**Rating: **T pour insulte

**Disclameur: **Tout les personnage appartienne a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui est ma propriété.

**Couple: **Grimmjow x Ichigo (ou le shtroumpf et la fraise.)

_**Réponses au**_** reviews!**

Il n'y en a qu'un et il est d'_Ayu! _

Merci de toujours laisser un reviews! Ça fait plaisir! Bien sur que je continue comme ça! Je vais m'en donner a coeur joie!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Comment stopper ça?**

Nous sommes passez chez Tatsuki, ni Jéna ni les espada ne s'attendait pas a rester coincé une heure chez elle. Une heure a ce plaindre discrètement, donc; pendant que la rousse glousse comme une poule et que la brune la sermonne et profite de la journnée retours. L'excuse pour masquer le départ d'Orihime fut un voyage avec la blonde, voyage tellement improviser qu'elles n'avait pût prévenir personne. Lorsqu'il sont enfin sortis, Jéna elle-même semblait vidé puisque encore a moitié endormis.

-C'était chiant! Grognât Grimmjow.

-Rappelez moi de plus jamais faire ça! C'était de la torture! Geignis Jéna.

-C'était drôlement amusant! Sourit Orihime en tapant dans ses mains.

-T'es maso'? Demandât Aussitôt la blonde.

-Hé? Je ne crois pas...Fit la rousse avec un air de fille paumée.

-Elle doit l'être...Fit Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais, et Ulquiora? Patience ou maso'? Ajoutât la blonde en montrant l'espada qui étais rester muet pendant toute l'heure.

- Absence de sentiments. Un vrai glaçon. Fit Grimmjow en se moquant.

-Un Iceberg, oui! Ajoutât sa fraccion en levant les bras.

-Voici la maison de kurosaki-kun! Pépiât la rousse devant.

A ces mots, les deux moqueur se tournèrent vers la maison, une lueur folle dans les yeux l'air de se dire "enfin un truc intéressant!" Tandis que M. Iceberg second du nom restait fidèle a lui-même. (Le premier du nom étant notre très célèbre Byakuya Kuchiki) La blonde avait déjà quelques vagues idées pour empêcher les deux guguse de se taper dessus tandis que le bleue s'imaginais déjà avec un shinigami remplaçant a moitié mort sous le talon (bah oui après il a plus de jouet!). Orihime toquât a la porte et Isshin ouvrit. Trois expression défilèrent sur son visage: la surprise, l'inquiétude et la joie.

-Orihime-chan! Que viens tu faire ici? La suluat-il.

-Je susi venue dire bonjour a Kurosaki-kun avec mon amie, Jéna-chan!

La concerné adressât un bonjour poli, calme et souriant a l'homme en face d'elle qui les fit entrer:

-Ichigo est dans sa chambre! Montez donc, mesdemoiselles!

Les deux jeunes filles se sont dépêcher de monter, suivit de prêts par le cuatro et le sexta qui, lui, trépignait d'impatience. Une fois dans la chambr, ils trouvèrent Ichigo en tenue de shinigami:

-Orihime, éloigne toi!

-Yosh! Viens te battre, Kurosaki! Criât Grimmjow en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'élançât vers le shinigmai qui passait déjà une jambe par la fenêtre histoire de faire le combat dans un endroit adapter mais ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux clouer au sol par une force verte. La blonde les maintenait au sol par son pouvoir sous l'oeil inquiet d'Orihime et celui, neutre, d'Ulquiora. La blonde vint frapper l'arrière de leur crâne et criât:

-ON NE SE BAT PAS DANS LA MAISON! Nan mais vous avez quel âge?

-Toi, salope!

-Lâche moi! Tu as aussi été kidnapper, non? Je peux t'aider! Tentât le roux.

- Franchement, j'ai l'air d'une prisonnière? Fit-elle d'un air blasé au jeune homme.

-Euh...Nan. Fit-il simplement tandis qu'elle le laissait se relever.

-Voilà. Grimmjow, tu veut battre Ichigo n'est ce pas? Fit-elle en s'accroupissant devant le bleuté qui se débâtais comme un beau diable.

-Oui. Fit-il avec méfiance en se stoppant pour lui accorder son attention. Maintenant détache moi! Je suis ton Espada, tu dois m'obéir!

-Je vais le faire, deux secondes. Râlât-elle. T'es au courant qu'il y a d'autre façon de battre Ichigo que par un combats a mort? Des façons qui te permette de te vanter de ta victoire jusqu'à ce qu'il te batte a son tours? Des façons ou tu pourras le battre encore et encore et lui laisser toujours le gouts de la défaites? Si tu le bats s'entend.

-T'es en train de dire que je peux pas le battre!? A ce que tu veux! Détache moi et je te le prouve! Rageât-il légèrement blesser dans sa fierté par le doute de la jeune fille.

-Magnifique! Sourit-elle. Et toi Ichigo? Çà te va? Évite la casse, lui clouer le bec et...Na mais ta pas le choix, en fait.

Il grognât légèrement mais hochât la tête. La blonde libérât Grimmjow et sourit:

-La course! Ichigo, tu nous fait un long chemin s'il te plaît?

-Là ou on s'est battus l'autre fois, allez retour. Fit le rouquin en ouvrant complètement sa fenêtre.

Ulquiora s'installât contre le mur et, après que les deux autres sois sortis, Orihime et moi nous nous sommes accouder a la fenêtre.

-Les règles sont simples: pas de mort ni de blesser grave! L'utilisation du zenpakuto n'est pas autoriser ni la libération! Prêts? Feu...GO PARTEZ!

Ils partirent comme des flèches et Jéna eut un sourire satisfait et suffisant.

-Woua! Jéna-chan est trop forte! Elle a éviter le combat! Kurosaki-kun et Jagerjack-san son amis maintenant!

-Presque Orihime, il faut qu'ont arrive a les faire Rivaux.

-C'est génial!

-La liberter est génial. Soufflât Jéna en fixant le ciel bleue. Tu peut être avec qui tu veut et faire ce que tu veut.

Dix minutes plus tard, Grimmjow revint avec Ichigo a un mettre derrière. Évidement avec le sonido...et le sublime oeil au beur noir qu'Ichigo a en decalquer avec celui de Grimmjow. Légère altercation.

-VICTOIRE POUR GRIMMJOW! Hurlât la blonde en levant le bras gauche en direction du concerner qui jubilait en lançant un regard moqueur au shinigami visiblement dégouter de sa défaite. Seconds rounds! La force brute! Ichigo, un immeuble abandonner, s'il te plait.

Jéna sautât sur le dos de Grimmjow tandis qu'Ulquiora prenait la rousse contre lui pour suivre le mouvement.

Une fois devant un immeuble totalement en ruine, les deux rivaux dégainèrent leurs lames.

-ALLEZ Y! Criât la blonde qui avait visiblement décider que regarder le spectacle dans un pouf était franchement mieux que debout. La rousse prit place dans un autre coussin de même qu'Ulquiora qui n'eut pas d'autre choix face a la main tendus et regard noir de la blonde. Même Ulquiora ne devait pas être très emballer par l'idée d'avoir des cheveux rose, de blesser la prisonnière puis de se faire engueuler par Aizen...Non, ça doit vraiment pas l'attiré.

Premier coup: un étage détruit d'un cou d'Ichigo et un quart de l'immeuble détruis par Grimmjow.

Second coup: Deux étages par Grimmjow et plus d'un quart par Ichigo.

Troisième coup: Tout l'immeuble tomber par les deux.

-Mach nul. Fit la blonde. Orihime détruis mon écran, s'il te plaît. Fit-elle en montrant une vitre grise de poussière qui les protégeaient.

La rousse Obéit et la blonde se mit la tête en bas sur son pouf:

-Troisième rounds...Jeu video. On rentre! Elle se levât et frappât dans ses mains avant de s'accrocher au épaules du bleuté.

Une foi chez Ichigo, celui si retrouvât son corps tandis que la blonde gardait le zenpakuto de Grimmjow avec une promesse: empêcher le carnage. Ils jouèrent a ce qui semblait être un jeu de combats, bah voilà qui leur va bien! La blonde les regardais avec un fin sourire: elle avait passer une première étape. Elle n'arrivais pas a croire que deux espada, un shinigami et deux Ryoka se tenait dans le même salon en une bonne entente. Elle avait envie de rire tellement c'était fous! Ainsi elle pouvait vraiment le faire, des choses aussi folles qu'elle.

-Tu avait raison. Fit-elle rêveusement en caressant la tête de Wolf qui semblât sourire en enfouissant son museau contre la jeune fille allonger dans son nouveau pouf. Oui elle en a fait un autre et elle a totalement oublier l'autre las bas.

Elle s'endormit dans son couffin avec Orihime allonger sur le canapé avec Ulquiora assit contre se dit canaper. Il devait être soulager qu'elle se soit endormis avant de tresser ses cheveux, elle était pourtant bien partis! Grimmjow et Ichigo ne cessèrent de jouer qu'à leur du repas ou le rouquin dût allez manger et cacher qu'il jouait avec un espada a sa famille. Voir une manette volante jouer toute seule serait franchement flippant...Les deux humaines furent alors réveiller et les espadas les laissèrent un instant pour manger un Hollow ou deux.

* * *

**Jéna:** Alors? Ca vous plaît?

**Grimmjow:** Et tu réclame des reviews pour ça!

**Jéna:** Grimmjow! Tu connais le mots réclame?!

**Grimmjow:** Quoi?! Ca veut dire quoi, ça?

**Jéna: **Trois fois rien! *s'enfuit*

**Grimmjow: ** Bon, filer lui des reviews, ça lui fera plaisir pour guérir! REVIENS ICI QUE J'T'TUE!

**Jéna:** NAAAA!

(et maintenant les perso' viennent même envahir la fin des chapitres! J'ai pas finis avec eux... Aidez-moi!)


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilààà! Je ne viens pas les mains vide: voici le chapitre 4!

Cadeauuuu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Rating:** T par que c'est pas des enfants de coeurs!

**Disclameur: **Tout les personnage appartienne a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui est mon OC!

**Couple:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

_**Réponses aux reviews!**_

De _Ayu,_ une anonyme:

Heureuse de voir que le chapitre dernier t'a plus comme les précédents. Merci,merci! ^^ La liberté c'est cool, c'est vrai mais dans le cas présent ça va surtout être très pratique! ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!

De _LustucruXD,_ anonyme aussi:

Oui, merci! La relation avance, doucement pour l'instant mais surement. A très vite et merci pour ce reviews! :D

De P'tit Laiko:

XD C'est une idée! Voilà de quoi m'inspirer! J'imagine bien le truc; imagine avec le reste de la famille Kurosaki pas loin en plus! A près on va avoir Rangiku pour les bourrer et toute la clique! MDR

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

**Mais pourquoi ce fatigué!?**

Le stroumpf revint avec le frigo ambulant, l'un prêts pour continuez son combats et rétamer l'orange, l'autre pour rappeler a l'ordre tout le monde, faire son raba joie fidèle au grand megalo et les faire rentrer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la blonde totalement folle bien décidé a avoir une partis aussi! Oui, le Mario kart pour elle est égale a "s'éclater pour en foutre plein le gueule au autres!". Donc, a leurs retour, les deux espada trouvèrent les ryokas et le shinigami de subtsitution coller devant la télé a jouer une partie du célèbre jeu vidéo. (franchement qui connais pas, aussi?)

La blonde et l'orange s'évertuait a s'insulter joyeusement tout en tentant de doubler l'autre, le tout agrémenter de grand cris et rire. Grimmjow les regardât un instant avant de hurler presque:

-Hey! Le shinigami est pour moi!

-Attends que je rétame fraisy!

-C'est ça, rêve blondie! Regarde!

-Na mais dégage! Tiens, elle est belle ma carapace rouge!

-Ouais mais elle ma loupé! J'ai gagné! Rigolât Ichigo avec en poussant du poing la jeune fille.

-Putain de beug! C'est d'la triche! Revanche! S'offusquât son adverssaire bien qu'en souriant.

-Quoi? Tu veux une autre défaite, gamine?

-La gamine va te rétamer! Grimmjow, s'y veux jouer, c'est maintenant!

L'interpeller revint de sa surprise a voir une fille avec autant...de caractère et se jetât sur une manette:

-T'va bouffer la poussière, shinigami!

-Rêve, grimmy! Préparez vous a admirer l'arrière de mon kart, vous ne verrez que ça!

-Et il sera en train de tournoyer, abrutis! J'aurais déjà traverser la ligne! Jurât la blonde.

-Crève, blondinette! Fit le bleuté.

-Urusai, le shtroumpf!

-Ah, celle là, elle me plait! Fit Ichigo en riant tandis que le compte a rebours démarrais.

Avec tout ça, toute idée de se fatiguer a les rappeler a l'ordre quittât Ulquiora qui s'installât simplement dans le canapé. Orihime qui souffrait des marques de touches sur ses doigts vint s'installer a coter de lui, la larmes a l'œil mais se ressaisit bien vite en encourageant chacun des adversaires devant elle. Très utile tout ça... Lorsque al blonde perdis pour la deuxième fois d'affiler après minuit en soupçonnant une alliance pour la dégager de la course et s'installât dans son pouf. Elle eu un sourire en voyant grimmjow se perdre et se dit qu'il y avait du bon dans tout ça: ils passait un bon moment et le mieux: le plan avançait juste en prenant du bon temps. Si ils restait là assez longtemps, d'autres arrancars viendrait et elle n'aurait plus qu'à les appâter comme pour grimmjow, ils resteraient un à un ou mourrait dans la guerre. Voilà qui était parfait! En voyant qu'Ichigo allait se coucher, il leur souhaitât bonne nuit (il a pas du capter qu'il le souhaitait aussi aux espada!) et partis. La blonde fit apparaitre un futon, un couverture pour les deux dormeurs sur le canapé et une couverture pour dormir sur le tapis et le pouf. Grimmjow prit le futon tandis que la blonde se contentait de son petit atirail.

-T'vas dormir la d'sus? Fit la voie du bleuté dans son dos.

-Pour le fun et puis y pas d'place.

-...key.

-B'nuit. Fit-elle en sombrant doucement.

-Mouais...

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Ichigo eu fait dire bonjour a son père au mur de sa chambre, il descendit et découvrit un spectacle franchement étonnant. Orihime allonger sur le torse d'Ulquiora qui dormais lui-même sur le canaper, ses bras fermer sur la rousse. Et Jéna qui dormait a moitie sur le bras tendus de Grimmjow et sur son couffin tandis que ses jambes reposait sur le futon, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur qu'ont lui pique son coussin tandis que Grimmjow semblait décidé a prendre un maximum de place. Les bras tendus et un jambes a moitié sortis. Ichigo en voyant son amie ainsi détendus ainsi que sa nouvelle amie reposer. Il fixât Ulquiora a peine une minute dans l'espoir de voir une expression différente sur son visage mais rien! Il portât ensuite son regard sur le visage du Bleuté. Ses traits était complètement détendus, ses cheveux bleue en pétard. Ichigo continuait de le fixer et la blonde le regardait faire en souriant avec malice. Au bou d'une minute, elle chuchotât:

-Pourquoi tu sourit en le regardant, Ichigo?

L'orangé sursautât et se tournât vers la blonde qui se moquait de lui. Elle gloussât en le voyant rougir et balbutié une explication incompréhensible avant de souffle:

-Le petit déjeuner est prêts.

-oK? Tention les oreilles! Fit-elle en se levant oreiller en main.

Elle pris aussi celui de Grimmjow sans délicatesse et le lançât dans le visage du bleuté tandis qu'elle lançait le second dans le canapé:

-DEBOUT!

-Pétasse! Jurât Grimmjow en se levant.

-Maaiiis...Jéna-chan s'est méchant! Gémit Orihime.

-M'en bas les bananes! Debout bande de feignasse! Toi tu te lève et toi tu compte caliner Ulquiora encore longtemps?

Orihime se levât en rougissant et en s'excusant comme une folle, complètement paniquer et Ulquiora n'en avait cure. Le bleuté se levât en jetant un oreiller a la blonde qui tombât a la renverse en riant. Le petit déjeuner se fit ensuite dans le calme même si Isshin se fit rembarer un bon nombre de fois par la blonde (avec poilitesse), la brune, le bleuté (qui ne se souvenait visiblement pas de son invisibilité et s'énervait face au vent que lui donnait le brun) et l'orange ambulante.

Ensuite on toquât a la porte et c'est Szayel qui semblait bien excité dans son Gigaï. Voilà un qu'à plus de cervelle!

-Aizen-sama veut vous rentiez. Fit-il au deux "captives".

-Ah! C'est pas juste on a presque rien fait! Se plaignit de suite Jéna.

-Et je n'ai vue presque personne! Pleurnichât Orihime.

-Allez, Szayel, tu va pas me faire croire que tu veux pas te joindre a nous et apprendre des choses sur le monde humain! Fit la blonde d'un air supliant.

-Oh, euh...C'est vrai que c'est tentant...

-Tu sais même pas ce qu'est un jeux vidéo!

-Jeux vidéos! Je reste! Fit le rose des étoiles pleins les yeux.

La blonde sourit d'un air victorieux, sont plan marchait a merveille! C'était presque trop facile!

Ainsi, a après que Grimmjow, Szayel, Ichigo et Jéna eurent encore jouer un peu. Ils sortirent et supportèrent les question de szayelk tout du long.

Qu'est ce? Fit le scientifique depuis le haut d'un arbre en examinant une feuille.

-Parle tu de la feuille, de la branche, de l'écorce, de la sève, des racines, de la tige ou de l'arbre? Sourit le blonde en avançant. On va ou? Au parc?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec chado las bas. Fit Ichigo avec un fin sourire.

-Ça marche. Fit Grimmjow de l'autre coter de la fraise.

Mais a peine dit-il cela qu'il remarquèrent une baston de rue ou chado résistait et subissait les coups de toute une bandes plutôt nombreuse. Ichigo ne réfléchit pas et se jetât dans la mêlée pour aider son ami, Grimmjow fit de même mais pour le fun et les autres se contentèrent d'observer. D'un oeil morne pour l'aspirine, d'un oeil joyeux et malicieux pour la folle manipulatrice et un oeil admirateur pour la rouquine tandis que le scientifique semblait fort intéresser par un brun d'herbe.

-Qu'est ce. Brin d'herbe. Fit vaguement la blonde en regardant les garçons discuter au milieu des presque cadavres.

Le bleuté jubilait en titillant du pied l'un deux tandis que le roux parlait avec son ami. Le bleuté en vint jusqu'à arracher un sourire au deux amis de part une réflexion au deux autres. Les autres les rejoignirent tandis que Szayel se heurtais a une chose visiblement inconnu: la gravité. Sa branche avait casse et il découvrait aussi que sous l'herbes se trouvait la terre. Ils reprirent leur chemin et Jéna mis un point d'honneur a tous les occuper correctement, la pauvre du être omniscientes!

* * *

**Jéna:** Et ainsi les espada commencèrent a s'installer sans même s'en rendre compte!

**Ulquiora:** Aizen-sama ne te laissera pas faire.

**Jéna: **Et Ichigo et ses proches les accueil sans vraiment sans rendre compte, étant déjà amis!

**Ulquiora:** Se sont des traîtres.

**Jéna: **Oh, Aizen t'appel!

**Ulquiora:** *déjà partit*

**Jéna: **C'est ça, casse toi. Si vous me donnez des reviews, je vous donne un tête à tête avec votre chouchou!

**Ichigo:** Jéna!

**Jéna: **Ah, bah. Ulquiora a trouvé un remplaçant.

**Ichigo:** Donnez nous des reviews sinon elle va déprimer...pas que ça me gêne dans le fond...

**Jéna: **Ah, méchant Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** *blasé*


	6. Chapter 6

Cicou les geeennnss! C'est le retour de Jéna-chan! Et je en viens pas les mains vide! Je viens avec le 5ème chapitre! C'est ti pas génial ça? :D

**Rating:** T, comme d'hab' quoi.

**Disclameur: **Tout le monde le sais, tout les personnages sont a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui est a moi.

**Couple: **Shtroumpft gro...Euh Grimmjow et Ichigo je veux dire.

_**Réponce**_** au**_** Review:**__ (Oui, il en a qu'un)_

De _P'tit laiko_: Yosh, ta santé mental ne devrait rien risqué pour l'instant, j'arriverais pas a mettre aizen et pépé yama devant des echecs mais...Je vais trouvé autre chose! héhéhé fait gaffe, je vais trouvé! Merci, contente que ça te plaise mais j'ai l'impression que tu as été déçus par d'autre fiction je me trompe?

A plush!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Quand les rabat-joie joue bien leur rôles et les autres aussi**

Jéna était afaler de tout sont long sur un banc du parc chauffer par le soleil accompagner d'Orihime qui se tenait bien droite et babillais toute sorte de choses incompréhensible a la blonde et Ulquiora bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondait, Ulquiora écoutait-il seulement? Pas la blonde en tout cas, elle surveillait le bleuté qui se disputait dans un bras de fer sur l'autre bord du banc avec Ichigo sous le regard caché par ses cheveux de Chad et celui réprobateur d'Uryu qui semblait jouer les chaperons et désapprouver la présence des Espada. Renji et Rukia avait oublier qui ils étaient et le rouge encourageait son ami de même que Rukia les observait a coter de la blonde.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Fit Ishida.

-Calme, Ishida. Ils sont humains. Fit le blonde en regardant la source du grand "BOUM" dans son dos. Ah, szayel.

-Tu nous trouve humains?! Fit le scientifique en se relevant.

-C'est absurde! Fit le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

-Laissez Jéna-san s'expliquer au lieu de tout de suite la jugé! C'est méchant, Uryu. La défendit la petite Rukia avec curiosité.

-Je suis désoler mais a part le fait qu'ils sont vos ennemis et qu'ils sont des Espada, c'est quoi la différence avec vous et nous?

-Pardon?! Fit Uryu l'air pas très d'accord. Ce sont des Hollow, sans coeur ni sentiments seulement des instinct.

-Alors, regarde Szayel. Il ne te rappel pas Urahara ou Mauyuri version rose et gentille? Fit la blonde en montrant le concerner qui écoutais d'un oreille distraite en examinant les rainure du bois du banc. Grimmjow, tu pense pas qu'il aurait sa place avec tout les bourrins de la 11èmme? Qu'Ulquiora rappel un peu Byakuya a ne montrer aucune émotion? Il ont plein de point commun avec nous tous, a part Ulquiora qui a tout a apprendre...

-Humpf. Ça ne change pas que ce sont des monstre.

-Oh bah alors quand tu sera mort et que tu deviendra un hollow je te traiterait de monstre et je considérerais pas comme un humain même si tu te comporte comme maintenant, d'ailleurs je peux déjà t'appeler monstre.

-Elle a pas tord, Uryu. Fit la brune d'un air embarrasser. Les Hollow sont des âmes humaines a la base.

-Donc qui te dit que l'évolution en arrancar ne permet pas de reprendre le contrôle sur soi-même et de redevenir celui qu'ont était ou a peu près.

-C'est théorie intéressante...Je devrais l'étudier. Fit Szayel en prenant une mèche de cheveux blond et une autre brune. Vos cheveux change de couleur, c'est normal?

-C'est le soleil qui éclaircis mes cheveux. Fit la blonde en regardant les Grimmjow se battre désormais contre Renji.

-Pareil pour moi sauf que cela me donne des reflet bleuté. Fit Rukia en rigolant lorsque Renji perdit quelque centimètre de terrain.

-Putain, Ulquiora! Criât al blonde. T'es devenus suicidaire ou quoi?

-Pourquoi dit tu ça, femme?

-Euuhh...Orihime a cuisine franchement spécial. Tu veux vraiment tenter?

Rukia portât un main a sa bouche, Ichigo grimaçât en voyant l'amas de nourriture effrayant dans la main de leur amis. La blonde fessait des geste frénétique d'un air paniquer dans le dos de la speudo princesse qui tendait une cuillère pleine de la mixture tandis que le bleuté observait la scène avec intérêt, se demandant se qui allait suivre et le rouge grimaçait. La penser commune? "Non! Non, non! Mange pas ça! Surtout pas! Non! Aaaahh! Il l'a manger!" Très vite, le regard du cuatro assombris, il portât une main a sa bouche et:

-C'est très bon femme mais je doit allez faire mon rapport.

L'aspirine ambulante s'éloignât d'un pas vif sous le regard heureux de la cuisinière et tout les autres le plaignait.

-Quel rapport? Fit le bleuté avec hésitation.

-C'était une excuse, je crois. Fit le rouge. Hey, Tricheur!

En effet, Grimmy avait profiter de l'inattention de l'autre pour abatte sont point contre le bois sous le regard amuser des autres. La blonde rigolât en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa nouvelle amie pour observer de plus prêts le dispute qui partis en petite bagarre mais... Un pied beauté de blanc poussât le rouge contre le banc et stoppât le tout.

-Aizen-sama est furieux, il veut que vous rentriez maintenant. Fit Tia Hallibell.

Grimmjow grognât, les shinigami mâles grimacèrent, le Quincy fut satisfait de l'annonce, cahdo, on sait pas, Orihime soupirât tandis qu'Ulquiora revenait et en rajoutait une couche en soulevant sa prisonnière par le bras.

-Tia...Fit Jéna les sourcils froncé.

-Oui? Fit l'autre blonde.

-T'es une rabat-joie!

Tout ceux qui partait se levèrent et les ryoka saluèrent leur nouveaux amis avec beaucoup d'énergie. Comprenez qu'Orihime criait des au revoir en secouant les bras tandis que la blonde sautait sur Renji et Rukia pour leur faire la bise, de même pour la fraise et un signe de la main pour les deux dernier. Les shinigami et ryoka restant regardèrent la petite troupe partir dans un garganta.

-Pourquoi on les laisse partir? Fit Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

-Renji-san a raison, c'était le moment de récupérer Orihime-san. Approuvât Uryu.

-Non, Il y a Jéna.

-De quoi? Fit Ichigo en se tournant vers Rukia.

-Tu sais bien que son pouvoir lui aurait permis de rester si elle le voulait, on dirait qu'elle a un plan. Elle peut partir quand elle veut mais elle reste, je crois qu'elle veut les aider et les crois manipuler.

-Et si elle a raison, on fait quoi? Fit l'oranger.

-On essaie de l'aider un peu. C'est juste surtout qu'elle est aussi notre ami. Ca m'étonne mais on a passer trois heures et plus pour toi en leur compagnie dans une bonne ambiance...Juste par ce qu'on a mis de coter la guerre un moment. Fit la brune.

-Des Hollow manipulé...Ce serait surprenant. Fit la brun. Mais j'ai vu tant de choses étrange aujourd'hui...

Le doute régnait donc parmi le petit groupe, les Hollow et surtout les Espada étaient-ils si mauvais?

* * *

Dans le chemin entre les deux mondes, Szayel se fessait effeuiller par Jéna qui se retenait de le sermonner tout en tenant le bras de Grimmjow, de peur de le perdre de vue et qu'il casse quelque chose. Ulquiora suivait en silence tandis qu'Orihime se rassurait au près de l'autre Ryoka, la tercera marchait en silence, le regard dans le vague.

-Jéna-san, qu'allons nous faire?

-Si j'ai besoin de toi Orihime, ej te le ferais savoir mais je me débrouille très bien seule pour l'instant. Non, Grimmjow tu reste là! Mince, t'en a partout, Szayel!

-Désoler, Jéna-chan. Fit le scientifique en retirant une feuille. je ne les avait pas vue.

-Putain, tu va m'lacher quand,, Jéna?

-Quand on s'ra arriver mais je te suivrais pour te voir casser un truc, autant le casse avec toi.

-Ok. Grognât le bleuté.

Une fois dans le couloir blanc de la citadelle de l'autre mégalo a la mèche rebelle, Grimmjow partit comme un fou se défouler dehors, Szayel sortit son calepin et courus dans son laboratoire, Ulquipora ramenât Orihime dans sa cellule en ignorant ce qu'elle lui disait et Tia se postât a coter de Jéna qui suivait grimmjow de loin.

-Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose? Fit la tercera a son amie.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'en a pas marre d'être un pion sur l'échiquier?

-Hum...

-Nan mais même las soldats de la guerre mondial, on les tuait pas après la guerre si ils avait survécu! Quel monde de fou! Voici une guerre ou tout les hollow mourront après qu'ils soit vainqueur ou pas!

-Quoi?! S'écriât la tercera franchement désarçonner par ses mots.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas et s'éloignât rejoindre son Espada.

-C'était quoi ça?

La tercera se tournât vers une petite espada qui mangeait des biscuit sortis d'un panier a froufrou roses et violet.

-C'est quoi? Demandât la jeune femme avec calme.

-Des biscuit de tes fraccion. Répondit la petite.

La grande blonde prit un biscuit de panier de Lilinette et s'éloignât sans un mot en croquant dedans. La petite fraccion pris plutôt le chemin qui la mènerait a la fraccion du numéro 6. Une fois arriver dans le désert, la petite arancar trouvât son amie Ryoka en train de flotter dans les airs position allonger au-dessus d'un Grimmjow visiblement très mécontent passant ses nerf sur tout un tas de truc comme le canard géant qui vient de faire son dernier "pouet" alors qu'il venait de naître de l'imagination de la jeune Ryoka.

-Un canard? Fit Lilinette en sautant sur le ventre de son amie qui claquât des doigts en souriant.

Un Ichigo en cire apparut alors et le bleuté le contournât au dernier moment pour ensuite fixer la statue, sa respiration rapide commençait a se calmer.

-Non mais sérieux, j'peut savoir c'que ça fait là?! Fit le bleuté sans se retourner.

-Regarde ce qu'il a dans la main. Fit la blonde avec malice en disparaissant.

Elles réapparurent dans le salon du bleutée, devant un écran qui montrait le visage de ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Fit linette en prenant un autre biscuit et du pop corn.

-Chut. Admire. Gloussât son amie.

On pouvait voir Grimmjow jaggerjack s'intéresser a quelque chose plus bas et ramasser une feuille ensuite ce fut le tour a une scène des plus surréaliste qui fit rire les deux comparse. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, rougissant, les sourcil froncé, en train de réduire en charpis une feuille au était visiblement imprimer une certaine image. Je vous mets dans confidence, c'est le genre d'image que l'on trouve en tapant "Grimmjow x Ichigo" sur Google image...Oui, la jeune Jéna était une Ryoka venant de notre monde ce qui expliquait qu'elle connaisse déjà autant de monde.

* * *

**Jéna: ** Et maintenant le doute! Que ce soit du coter d'Ichigo ou de Grimmjow ou encore leur amis, il...

**Lilinette:** A quoi sa rime tout ça?

**Jéna: **C'est pour caser Ichigo et Grimmjow!

**Stark**: Et c'est tout? *baille*

**Jéna:** Et pour que vous soyez tous heureux, en vie, et libre!

**Lilinette: **Euuuh...

**Jéna: ***lui tend des cookies* Mange.

**Lilinette: **Oui!

**Jéna:** Donnez moi des Reviews et vous verrez bientôt ce que les instinct d'un Hollow troublé peuvent faire! S'il vous plaiiiiittt!


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh! C'est moi! (nan mais qui d'autres aussi...) Donc voici le chapitre 6! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et maintenant que Jéna est retourner dans le Hueco Mundo, elle va se faire plaisir! Rose ou violet les murs? Elle appelle D&CO ou pas?

**Rating :** T, parce que j'en connais un qui vas jurée comme un chartier.

**Disclameur:** Tout est a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna et son bordel qui sont de moi!

**Couple:** Grimmjow et Ichigo (ou le shtroumpf grognon-chaton et la fraise mutante fantome!)

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

de _Ayu_ (anonyme)

Yaaaahhh! Ca fait plaisir de te voir revenir a chaque fois (ou presque)! Merciiiiiii! Yeah a bientot, je continue!

**Bonne lecture!**_ point de vue de Jéna pour changer..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_Quand la raison part en vacances..._**

Deux jours...**Deux putains de jours!** Je n'ai **rien** fait! Gin ma cru malade mais je l'ai vite rassurer! J'ai pris un gros risque et je peut dire que je me connais aussi bien que je le croyais: en deux jorus a me faire chier comme un rat mort, je suis a deux doigts de tout faire sauter! Résultât? C'est moi qui vais exploser! Niark niark niark, ma raison c'est fait la malle, partis en vacances tout frais payer par ma chère folie qui voulait bien s'éclater. Autrement dit je vais rattraper le temps perdus et je crois que la citadelle blanche de l'autre grand méchant n'aura pas besoin d'attendre Ichigo, les capitaines et toute la clique pour tomber en ruines! Je suis dans ma chambre en train de sourire d'un air euphorique face a mes outils si précieux quand Grimmjow entre dans un grand fracas avec seulement une serviette sur les hanches et en jurant. Tiens je vais écouter un peu ça me refait ma liste; Oh je le connaissais pas celui là! Le pauvre sort d'un douche a peine commencer et surtout froide qui n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plus. Soudain il remarque mon air de conspiratrices prête a l'attaque et son regard dévie automatiquement sur mon arsenal, ce qui le fait sourire d'un air carnassier, toute colère oublier:

-La douche froide, c'était pour me faire sortir pour ça?

-Oui! Fis-je en me retenant de rire et en me jetant sur le tout que je fis flotter dans les air grâce a mon pouvoir.

-T'veux qu'je fasse quoi? Fit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe en attrapant le pop corn qui réclamais clairement son attention.

-Tu vas faire le guet et profiter du spectacle. Personne ne doit m'approcher a moins qu'il soit un allier. Je garderais contact avec toi avec mon pouvoir, d'accord? C'est un cadeau en quelque sorte.

-Ca m'plait! Fit-il tandis que ses fringues apparaissait d'un claquement de doigts de ma part. Qui s'est les allier?

-Gin sera dans la salle avec toi et lilinette m'accompagne, Stark va vous rejoindre aussi.

-Genre? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Stark se débarrasse de lilinette qui va s'amuser en échange il s'assure que Gin te chercher pas des noises et lui rappelât sa promesse d'être sage. Fis-je en levant un doigt.

-Ok, si il me gonfle pas ça ira. Grognât le bleuté en s'éloignant avec son pop corn géant.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, j'enfilais ma combi' moulante pour me déplacer facilement et pour le fun aussi, je dois l'avouer. Je sortais avec tout les accessoire ranger dans un sac de Szayel, sac ne possédant presque pas de fond, je devait appeler les objet avec mon pouvoir. Une fois a l'entré de la citadelle, je notais une menace pour Aizen. "Je sais tout", on va voir si il aura assez de cerveau pour comprendre ce que je sais. Mouhahahaha... Il était encore tôt...Tout le monde dormait...J'avais un nécessaire a coiffure dans mon sac...J'avais beaucoup d'imagination aussi...Vous me suivez? je n'aime toujours pas la face de piano, en passant. J'entrais discrètement dans sa chambre et jubilais. J'ai aussi du maquillage! Une poupée barbie, une! Un peu de blond, quelques nœud rose, du rouge a lèvre et de l'ombre a paupière avec tout le reste... Tia se sera cléopatre! Elle a pas trop a se plaindre s'était la plus belle femme d'Égypte. Je claquais des doigts et Noitra remuât dans son sommeil en grognant. Je trouvais facilement sa penderie et en un autre murmure et claquement de doigts (réflexe, désoler), lui offrait un relooking gratis! Tia eut droit au même traitement mais version perruque. J'en connais beaucoup qui vont se tenir le nez avec un mouchoir tiens...Je vérifias vaguement les penser des garçon et les quittais rapidement en frissonnant et en criant dans leur esprit:

-Je vous rappel que je suis en contact **télépathiques** avec vous!

Je repartais dans le couloir et les penser des trois mecs fusèrent en hurlant la même choses: AIZEN RAPPLIQUE!

Je me rendait invisible grâce a mon pouvoir et me sauvait dans l'autre sens le plus silencieusement possible.

"-C'est bon. Y c'est barrer. Fit Grimmjow en esprit.

-Tu as chaud, Jéna-chan!

-A qui la fautes!? Les sermonnais-je vivement"

Je peignais les mur de tout les couloir de jaunes, violet ou rose partout ou je passais et trouvais Lilinette au détours d'un couloir qui avançait doucement en regardant partout. Je redevenais visible et elle me prit la main en souriant face au mur devenus vert pomme en face d'elle.

-Tu me referais ma chambre? Fit-elle en souriant tandis que je riait silencieusement.

-Pourquoi pas? Chuchotais-je. Mais maintenant on va tous les réveiller!

Je sautillais presque jusqu'à la salle des vidéo surveillance ou les garçons nous attendais en bavant sur une Tia cléopatre et en rigolant face a un Noitra-barbie!

Gin sortis un rouleau de scotch de nul part et moi je sortais ce truc infernal. Vous savez, le machin qui imite les klaxon qu'ont les supportèrent de foot, vous appuyez dessus et ça fait un tintamarre infernale! Vive stark et ses boules quies! On enfonçât les petite boules dans nos oreilles et gin appliquât pour moi le scotch sur l'engin, grimmjow me tendit le micro en ricanant, on entendait quand même un peu le truc. Tout Las Noches furent réveiller a environ 6 heure du matin par ce merveilleux sont et ont découvrit qu'Ulquiora n'étais pas si impassible puisque ce dernier était tomber du lit en se relevant, geste brusque lié a la panique en cause! Deux minutes plus tard, c'est a dire, après que Noitra ce soit rendus coupable du meurtre d'un pauvre haut-parleur a coup pied et de poings, qu'Ulquiora est lancé sont traditionnel Cero, qu'Apache soit tomber en s'enmélant les pieds dans sa toute nouvelle robe égyptienne en voulant arrêter l'horrible son avant que le haut-parleur de leur chambre ne soit noyer par Tiburon, qu'Aizen en viennent a claquer des doigts pour faire apparaitre une cage insonoriser autour de son lit -salaup, il avait prévue le coup!- en ronchonnant au moins et Szayel a pleurer son merveilleux rêves se qui traumatisât les spectateur. Attendez, dans son charabia, il a dit Kenaizen! **Kenaizen**, quoi! **Kenaizen!** Genre il a rêver du prince Ken et d'Aizen! Mais c'était quoi ce...ce...Je sais pas! Moi même j'étais largué a ce moment là, je me suis presque cacher derrière les garçons...Et Gin en profiter pour avoir un câlin. Arnaqueur! Ensuite nous nous sommes discrètement ex clipser ce qui relève du miracle!

Nous avons fin la mauvaise humeur sauf Stark qui dormait même dans son bol. Ensuite, j'ai décider que la peinture étant désormais sèche, il ne manquait que les fenêtre que je voulais ajouter. A grand cou de Cero ou de pieds, je n'en avait que faire! Grimmjow ce fit donc une joie, accompagner de Lilinette et moi même, de démolir et troué des murs de la belle citadelle blanche plus très blanche d'ailleurs, Noitra nous vit faire et il ne réfléchit pas de fois...Pas du tout même puisqu'il en profitât pour simplement démolir un maximum de mur blanc. Putain ce mec est plus con que con! J'ai jamais vue ça! Mes deux compagnons semblait d'accord. Et c'est ça, le quinta? C'est ça, qui a pris une place a Grimmjow? Ok, **sex**ta lui va très bien et c'est mon chiffre préférer mais je comprend pas là! En un haussement d'épaule, je me rendais dans la salle de réunion ou Aizen allait encore se plaindre du bordel occasionner par...un certains gêneur/ gêneuse?

_Jéna eut un sourire amuser et légèrement carnassier en avançant d'un pas léger vers ce faut roi._

* * *

**Jéna:** La suite de ce chapitre sera ajouter plus tard mais je poste déjà ça pour etre dans els tant! Je sais je triche au final mais ne me taper paaaasss!

**Grimmjow:** Incapable! C'était intéréssant!

**Jéna:** Pardooooonnnn!

* * *

**Jéna: **J'ai finis! Pardon pour le jour de retard!**  
**

**Lilinette:** Et ma chambre!? EN plus t'as pas fait grand chose!

**Jéna:** Je promet de faire et des conneries et des plan amoureux au prochain chapitre si j'ai pleiiiin de reviews! *sourire colgate*

**Lilinette:** Tricheuse!


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut, saluuut!** Bon, ici Jéna-chan avec une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas vous plaire...:(

Désoler mais un chapitre par week-end c'est un peu serrer pour moi avec l'école donc je change le tarif!

**En période de cours**: 1 chapitre pour un week-end sur deux...

**En période de vacances:** 1 chapitre tout les week-end.

Donc le prochain chapitre et les réponses au reviews seront le week-end prochain sous cette petite information!

Ne m'en voulez pas! Non, pas tapeeeeerr!

* * *

_Bonjour les_ geeeennnss! Et c'est le retours de Jéna-chan! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Rating: **T, parce qu'ont est pas au pays des bisounours non plus!

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnages appartienne a Tite Kubo sauf notre "cupidone": Jéna! Qui est mon OC!

**Couple:** Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Réponses aux reviews:**

WOH! O.o Je passe d'une dizaine de reviews a une vingtaine du jour au lendemain! Merci a tous, j'ai faillis pleurer! TTwTT

_Ayu_, inconnus: Ca a pas voulut te laisser poster une ch'tite reviews? Bah, mince alors! Écoute je sais pas du tout ce qui a put ce passer mais au moins là ça remarche! ^^ Oh, et je suis bien contente de te faire rire! Heureusement que t'es pas comme ça! Si t'es en colère pour mon retard ou un autre truc je comprend mais pas tapeeerrrr! Merci de ta compréhension, n'empêche ;)

_P'tit Laiko: _Oui c'est la fin du moooonnnnde! Ou pas. Mais son visage est rester neutre! Il est drôlement douer non? Oué, ça va être funnny! Gihihihi! *air de psycopathe*

Mais ouais Aizen c'est le super méchant mégalomane, il a un minimum de cerveau et il se méfie quoi! Mais t'inquiétè! Je vais bien finir par trouver sa réserve de gel ou un truc dans le genre! Mouhahaha! Promis que ce chap' va être...mouvementer, héhéhé... *se cache derrière Ichigo* Pas de missile! Range, s'il te plaît! Naooooonnn! Pas tuer l'auteur! Et puis sinon t'aurais pas la suite ;p

ps: Oui, j'avais deviner! ^^

Pour _Phantom Claire:_

Alooooorsss...1,2,3,4...8! Donc un par chapitre! Bah merci, hein! Ca fait super plaisir d'en voir autant! Donc, j'ai plus qu'à répondre a chacun d'entre eux! ;)

C'est vrai que ça change même si certains l'ont déjà fait mais avec moins d'Espada que ce que je prévois. (oui, parce que j'ai pas finis, hein!) C'est vrai pour leur caractère similaire même si Grimmjow est beaucoup plus bestial! Je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble en plus l'obsession de Grimm' a combattre la p'tite fraise, aide bien dans l'histoire. Attends ça va se faire! Laisse moi le temps roh! x) c'était prévue depuis le début puisqu'il va sauver la rouquine! Par contre je ne peux utiliser que des jeux video le plus courant possible pour les nommer ou je dirais juste "jeu de combat" par ce que, par exemple, ton soul calibur, je connais pas. Desoler.

Je sais, je sais; moi aussi j'adore mon histoire! Nan je rigole, merci!

Ah vi, mon piti wolf! Celui-là risque d'être un chouiât surprenant, je sais pas si vous avez fait le lien ou pas mais on verra, hein! Et viiiii, face de piano va morfler avec moi! Je ne l'aime pas alors autant s'amuser et qu'il soit utile, non? ^^ Gin et Jéna vont faire pas mal de conneries ensemble de même qu'avec Grimmjow même si lui sera plus du genre a profiter du spectacle tandis qu'eux auront fait tout le bouleau ou presque! Pis, aussi j'ai un peu pitié de tesla qui se fait un peu martyriser. :/ Le pauvre morfle souvent alors autant les séparer.

Héhéhé, oui chez ichi ca a été un peu étrange et bordélique, non? Mais drôle aussi!

Ah, bah oui! Ca lui va a merveille! Tu cause a un glaçon ou au frigo' c'est la même! Un vent glacial! lol Merci pour le compliments sur les mini bataille, j'ai eu peur que ça marche pas!

C'est vrai que Szayel dans le monde humain, je le voit de suite en mode enfant qui découvre le monde! C'est clair qu'il faut bien que je commence a les rapprocher! Sinon il seront jamais ensemble donc une bataille en défendant son meilleur ami...même si c'est pas a défendre qu'il a penser en se jetant sur ces gars! x)

Bah, Uryu c'est clair il bien ancré sur son avis a ce sujet et pour Rukia il me fallait quelqu'un qui soit neutre mais rappel ce qu'il ont fait, pour rappeler qu'il on pas l'air aussi monstrueux que ça! AH, oui Ulqui a été trop naïf! Maintenant il sait qu'une "faible femme " peut être redoutable! *.* Bon, d'accord, l'arme d'Orihime n'est pas très orthodoxe mais quand même a éviter! Bah Hallibel...Elle est pas aussi coincé que le Quincy mais elle est bien obéissante et pas facile a manipulé contrairement aux autres quoi...Mais a deux (avec Ulquiora), Jéna pouvait pas les faire céder.

Merci beaucoup! :D

**Si c'est ti pas **la plus longue entrer que j'ai jamais faites... ê.è

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

**Futur déserteur?  
**

Jéna entrât en silence dans la salle de réunion, les yeux fixé au sol. Quand elle les relevât, elle plaquât de suite une main sur ses llèvres tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur la siège de son Espada en retenant un fou rire. Tia tentait de rester stoïque mais ses rougeurs la trahissait et mal grès son fragmente de masque entièrement dévoilé, elle restait très belle. Ulquiora était peut-être plus pâle que d'habitude et tout sauf coiffé mais restais d'un calme Olympien. Noitra avait su se démaquiller et ses cheveux était d'un blond clair mais tout son attirail avait disparut. Sa tenue semblait sur le point de se déchirer tellement le tissus était tiré sur sa peau...L'avait-il prise a Tesla? Tout les autres avait des cernes horrible et les cheveux en pagaille et dormais presque sur la table. Aizen semblait du bonne humeur sadique:

-Jéna-chan? Tu semble en très bonne forme mal grès cette horrible réveil que nous avons tous eus.

-J'ai l'habitude: chez moi, on me réveillais toujours a cette heures et je me rendormais une fois le boucan finis. Fit la blonde en s'étirant.

-Mais de très bonne humeur...Tentât-il en se renfrognant.

-Pas regarde leur tête aussi!

-Je te jure que si c'est toi, la blondinette, je te tue! Hurlât Noitra.

-Essais, que je rigole! Le narguât la blonde.

Il n'en fallut pas plus a l'ancien brun pour ce lever et lui envoyer un Cero. Lorsque l'éclat de l'attaque se dissipât, ce qu'il restait était une fraccion blonde, âme humaine avec un pouvoir entouré par une aura d'énergie verte qui crépitait comme des braises.

-Instinct de survis! Jubilât la protéger de l'étrange bouclier. Mon pouvoir m'obéis mieux si je suis en danger voir s'active tout seul pour que je vive encore!

Le quinta jurât puis se rassit sur son siège, mais tout les regards était fixé sur la blonde qui possédait un grand sourire démoniaque collé sur le visage.

-Donc, c'est bien toi. Soupirât Aizen.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis certains. Pour quoi était-ce cette fois-ci?

-Je veux retourner sur terre. Assenât Jéna.

-Plus tard...Attends deux semaines.

La réunion se terminât donc mais Aizen regretta bien vite ce délait. Ce fut deux semaines d'enfer pendant lesquels la blonde se déchainât. Entre les multiple changement de look ou de déco', la disparition temporaire des zenpakuto ou des pots de gels, les tornades qui apparaissait et laissait le plus grand des bordel derrière elle. Les avertissement de la blonde qui disait qu'il menait tout le monde a la mort avec lui et les trois fois ou il se retrouvât seul face a tout les shinigami qui était en réalité tout ses arancar mais l'illusion de Jéna le trompait. La fois ou il se réveillât nu dans son lit avec Tozen dans la même tenue ou le jour ou Yamamoto lui proposât une partie d'échec et du saké. Aizen tenait encore, mais difficilement. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, quelqu'un vin t faire diversion: Ichigo Kurosaki venait d'entrer dans la citadelle blanche avec ses amis. Tout ce passât dans le meilleurs des mondes pour les shinigami, ils furent vainqueur avec l'aide inopiné des capitaines. Ils allait partir lorsqu'un garganta s'ouvrit et Wolf en sortit.

-Hé! Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas le petit wolf? Fit Orihime en s'extasiant devant la bête devenue adulte et majestueuse.

-Il a pas un peu grandis? Fit Renji qui le connaissait aussi.

-S-si...Bégayât la fraise. Wolf?

Le loup s'approchât et commençât a les pousser, les forçant a reculer. Ils comprirent qu'il fallait le suivre et le firent donc en silence. Wolf les guidât dans les décombres de Las Noches et arrivèrent dans une salle souterraine. Il découvrirent alors Jéna en train de transpiré a grosse goutte, une mine concentré plaquer au visage et les bras tandis sur le corps inanimé de Szayel. Plus loin, Hallibel bandait un Grimmjow qui ne possédait plus qu'une plaie minime sur le torse. Le scientifique rose se réveillât doucement et les fraccion de la tercera ainsi que Neliel vinrent finir de la soigner tandis que la jeune Ryoka tanguais jusqu'au groupe de shinigami. Elle se laissât tomber devant le loup et enfouis sont visage dans le pelage argenter. La pierre pendant a l'oreille animal brillât un instant avant de perdre cette éclat et la blonde se relevât, presque toute sa fatigue s'étant envoler. Elle forçât ensuite Ichigo a s'asseoir dans un coin et commençât a le soigner mais elel fut vite épuiser.

-Jéna? Tu m'explique? Articulât dificilement l'adolescent.

La blonde secouât la tête en se concentrant sur sa tâche et il ne demandât pas plus. Orihime jugeât qu'il était en sécurité et commençât a soigner les autres shinigami et le Quincy.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demandât un Renji choqué tandis que Lilinette offrait ses genoux comme oreiller a Jéna qui venait de s'évanouir.

-Je suppose que sont pouvoir a quand même des limites. Fit pensivement Stark qui somnolait a coter.

-Mais pourquoi elle vous sauve?

-Par ce qu'elle nous aime. Elle nous aime alors elle nous sauve et...Le nous, ce n'est pas que les arrancar ici. Expliquât Halibel qui avait retrouvé une tenue normal.

* * *

**Jéna:** Voili, voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plut!

**Halibel**: C'est vraiment moi qui est dit ça?

**Jéna: **Il me fallait quelqu'un d'élocant! mais tu n'as pas finis tes explication! Ce qui se passe dans ma tête blonde complètement en bordel et folle n'a pas entièrement été révéler!

**Hallibel****: **J'imagine le pire.

**Jéna:** Tu dramatise!

**Hallibel:** Il faut bien: C'était plutôt mièvre a la fin.

**Jéna: **Mouais...Peut-être...Je sais! Une petite reviews pour nous dire ce que vous en avez penser!

**Halibel:** Pas bête. Unee reviews!

**Jéna: **Et hallibel vous...

**Halibel:** *la baillone* Pas de ça. Juste des Reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilààààà!** (qui d'autre aussi? ==) Alors déjà, il ne faut pas me tuer! Non, ranger ces couteux! P'tit Laiko, range moi ce missile a tête chercheuse! *se fait toute petite* alors j'ai malencontreusement oublié quand je devais poster un chapitre et je reprend ce weekend mais PAPERASSE! C'est pas fait exprès et puis vous m'aimer bien et vous êtes des super lecteur alors vous m'en voulez pas, ne? *chibi eyes atack*

Sinon, voici le chapitre suivant! *évite un OVNI* Hé, qui est le p'tit malin qui a attendu que j'ai baisser ma garde?

**Rating:** T, non personne ne sort d'un couvent ici!

**Disclameur:** Je n'ai acheté/volé aucun des personnages de Bleach a Tite Kubo mais Jéna est bien de moi!

**Couple: **Le strou.../Sbaf!/ Ok, Grimmjow x Ichigo...

**Réponses aux réviews**:

_Ayu,_ toujours anonyme, (et oui ça va pas changer comme par magie)

Merci de pas vouloir me tabasser a mort sans qu'ont te voie c'est fort aimable u.u

_P'tit Laiko _(Qui va poser son p***** de missile a tête chercheuse lol)

Ah? un missile, hein? Tu sais que ça fait beaucoup de dégâts ça? *se cache derrière Ichigo* Va-y tire! Tu va le niquer mais bon! Nié, nié, nié...

Ichigo: Pourquoi je t'aide en fait?

Parce que je te case.

_Phantom claire_

Oué bah...Maintenant tu n'attendras plus! ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_C'est chiant? Normal!_**

Lorsque Jéna rouvrit les yeux, la plupart des blesser allaient bien mieux. Les blessures mortelles ou profondes était guéris ou bander par les pouvoir de Neil et Orihime. Grimmjow dormait dans un coin du mur, ne s'étant toujours pas réveiller depuis la fin de son combat contre Ichigo. Hallibel servait à la ryoka d'oreiller tout en profitant du calme juste a coter du bleuté. Lilinette jouait dans un coin avec Yachiru en fessant le plus de bruit possible tandis que Stark et Sunshui buvait, somnolait et discutais tranquillement juste a coter. Kenpachi fixait le plafond avec ennuis juste a coter, posant de temps à autre son regard sur sa petite protégée. Kurotsuchi parlait science avec Szayel sous l'œil attentif de Byakuya qui sentait visiblement la menace de les laisser cote a cote. Rukia discutait joyeusement avec Renji et Ichigo tout en les chaperonnant, qu'aucun des deux ne rouvre ses blessure en se disputant. Les fraccion d'Hallibel jasait un peu plus loin avec Orihime et Rangiku. D'un autre coter, Gin et Unohana discutait avec calme et au centre de la pièce, le loup dardait sur eux son regard émeraude, comme le surveillant qu'il était. Jéna se relevât brusquement et frappât dans ses mains:

-Viens Balto!

Oui, ce nom est trèèèèès original et est le vrai nom du loup. Mais voilà, la jeune fille blonde (et l'auteure) est une grande fan des loups! Comprenez donc qu'elle ne peut qu'aimer un chien-loup héros et appeler ainsi sont adooorable loup! (chercher sur internet "Balto" pour ceux que ça interesse)

-Attends...Fit doucement Ichigo qui, comme les autres avait remarquer son réveil. Wolf est a toi?

-Je l'ai appeler Balto! S'écriât-elle. Et oui il est à moi!

-Alors je peux savoir ce qu'il fessait seul dans la rue puis en squatteur chez moi?

-Je te le dirais plus tard! Claironnât la blonde en chouchoutant son loup.

-Peux t'ont donc savoir pourquoi vous avez sauvez l'ennemi ? Demandât Byakuya

« Pourquoi il fait penser a un penguin sur la banquise, lui ? » Pensât la blonde avant de fouiller la pièce du regard en secouant la tête de la manière la plus bête possible.

-Des ennemi ? Où ? Où ça ? Je n'en vois pas !

-Jéna ! Hurlât Lilinette. Je veux rentrer ! Geignit-elle ensuite.

-Ok ! On rentre !

La jeune Ryoka ouvrit un garganta et sautât dedans suivis de son loup sans se soucier d'être suivit ou non. Pourtant, tout le monde entrât a son tour dans le garganta. C'est ainsi qu'il sortir tous pour…découvrir que la brèche s'ouvrait en plein ciel. Jéna dormait avec Balto sur un étrange nuage vert tandis que les autres….Ooooh ! Des anges de terre ! C'est original ! On avait ce en neige maintenant, en terre ! (Jéna-chan : Mouhahahahaha ! Pas trop dur la chute !?)

Isshin fessait les cent pas dans son salon lorsqu'un cri sortit du cœur qui semblait pourtant venir de loin se fit nettement entendre pour faire sursauté le pauvre père de famille :

-JENA !

Oui, presque tous ceux de la cliques avait hurlé après l'innocente endormie tandis que tous sans exceptions tentais de lui faire vivre les pires tourments a l'aide de la penser comme l'indiquait leur regard furibond. (Jéna-chan : C'est peut-être un tantinet optimiste là, non ?) Le nuage vert descendit doucement vers le sol en y déposant avec mille précaution c'est deux passager endormis, comme pour narguer ceux qui tentais encore de se désencastré du sol. Urahara arrivât a ce moment et sourit en voyant la blonde endormis et les autres jeune gens…même si « jeune », c'était vite dit pour certains !

-Je vois que Jéna-chan n'a pas tenue ! Chantonnât la blond en prenant la concerné toujours endormie dans ses bras pour la transporté.

-Comment ça ? Grognât Ichigo à deux doigts de l'étriper a moins qu'on lui révèle que son amie n'avait pas fait exprès.

-Etrangement, le pouvoir de Jéna peut tout faire sauf certaines choses qui l'épuise et elle ne tient plus debout après. Pour soigner par exemple. Je lui avais dit de ne pas se fatiguer alors qu'Orihime-san pouvait le faire !

L'orange sur patte grognât, se décidant à ne pas la tuée mais plutôt à la faire payer. Urahara leur offrit un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, sans qu'ils le sachent :

-Venez a la boutique vous reposez !

Ils le suivirent avec soulagement et purent commencer à se soigner correctement, se changer et se doucher chez le commerçant même si ça fessait beaucoup de monde. Jéna s'éveillât au moment où il parlait de la future alliance entre les anciens sujets du traitre et leur lieu de location. La blonde hurlât en voyant le vieux yamamoto sur un écran avant de marmonner un « oh, c'est le vieux ». Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel un coussin apparut pour tenir la blonde confortablement installé à 50 cm du sol, un paquet de bonbon dans les mains.

-Bien, comme je le disais : ce sont nos ennemis naturels et les soldats du traitre ! Ils est hors de question de les prendre sous notre ailes !

-Mais ils l'ont trahis et ce comporte comme des humains ! Protestât Ichigo.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Et même si c'était vrai ça ne change rien !

-Attendez, vous allez me faire croire qu'avoir des soldats en plus qui sont forcément plus puissant que n'importe quel Hollow et qui n'ont aucun intérêt pour les humains si ce n'est la même curiosité que les shinigami ont pour eux, qui ne peuvent qu'être utile en révélant les secret des stades moins avancé de leur espèces et qui sont capable de donner du fil a retordre a des capitaines et lieutenant ne vous intéresse pas ? La bonne blague. Fit la ryoka blonde en posant un regard dédaigneux sur le soutaicho.

-Que..Co…Comment osez-vous ? S'insurgeât ce dernier.

- Là n'est pas la question. Fit la blonde victorieuse. Réfléchissez ! Vous avez tout à y gagner !

Le vieux shinigami grommelât dans sa barbe un peu avant de grogner :

-Très bien. Les Hollow seront d'abord tester en compagnie des humains puis des shinigamis. Le capitaine Sunshui, le shinigami remplacent Kurosaki et vous-même vous occuperez de gerer cela avec un rapport tous les jours !

-Venant du capitaine, évidement ? Fit la blonde d'un air catastrophé.

-Oui ! S'énervât le vieux avec un geste évasif de la main. Dans deux semaines, ils viendront chez nous et si tout se passe bien….nous en reparlerons au bout du mois.

L'écran s'éteignit et la blonde le fixât un instant avant de dire simplement :

-Communication coupé.

-Et ? Fit Lilinette a l'entré qui avait espionné.

-On à gagner ! Hurlât la blonde en sortant de la pièce en courant et en hurlant, révoltant ainsi Uryu et Byakuya…je vous laisse deviné la réaction des autres.

Lorsque les arrancars revinrent avec Urahara, la plupart des shinigamis faillirent mourir sur le coup pour la seconde fois de leur vie...euh mort… En effet, Lilinette braillait et riait de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de Stark tandis que Yachiru pépiait une tonne de chose à Hallibel et ses fraccion qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, Jéna dormait dans le dos d'Ulquiora sous l'œil amuser d'un certains renard tandis que la panthère lui guelait dessus a plein poumon et Szayel tentais de calmer Balto qui avait visiblement décidé de déchiqueter le scientifique.

- Où logerons-nous ? Demandât la tercera qui avait décidé d'ignorer la pile électrique a ses pieds.

-C'est moi qui décide ! Hurlât Jéna en levant la main en l'air.

-Tiens, pourquoi ça ne nous étonne pas ? Raillât Renji.

-Renji dormira chez Urahara.

Le dit Renji décidât donc avec sagesse de ce taire.

-Dans ta guele le naze ! Raillât Grimmjow qui aimait toujour autant rabaisser les autres ou les voir être rabaisser, à la limite.

-Grimmjow vivre avec Ichigo avec interdiction de se battre à mort ou à pleine puissance a moins d'avoir une autorisation spécial de moi, Ichigo ou Sunshui !

Grimmjow grommelât une ou deux insultes, trois ou quatre jurons avant de se taire aussi.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Protestât Ichigo qui voyait aussi cela comme une punition (un peu).

Il se tu aussi devant le regard de la blonde qui aurait pût tuer si ça avait été une armes et qui se détournât ensuite en boudant et en marmonnant un truc ressemblant à : « gardprisomonshiro.. »

-Szayel chez Urahara aussi avec Hallibel. Ulquiora chez Orihime avec Rukia. Les fraccion dans le terrain d'entrainement d'Urahara avec les autres Shinigami. Si il manque des lits ou autre, les gens achète pour les autres en se débrouillant. Les arancars devront travailler à l'école et…

Un sourire d'un sadisme pur vint naître sur ses lèvres :

-Ceux qui font des conneries seront torturer par tout mon géni voir celui des autres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Tout ceux étant menacer, avec un cerveau et sans balais dans le c*l déglutir, brusquement très pâle a l'idée de se retrouver dans le laboratoire de l'un des trois fous ou entre les mains de l'adolescente, les shinigamis ayant appris ses exploits.

* * *

**Jéna:** **Bon,** déjà...en cas de fautes: me prévenir, merci! Ensuite, ne m'en voulez pas du retard, s'il vous plaît! *voit les lecteur/trices armés* Posez vos armes!

**Grimmjow**: *arrive* Nan sans dec', j'en ai b'soins! Le premier qui nous la détruit c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui ensuite!

**Jéna:** C'ests ympas de ma défendre mais pourquoi ça sens le coup fourré?

**Grimmjow: **Parce que tu vas apprendre a arreteter avec tes coup foireux! T'es gentille et tu me case avec la fraise bien sagement! Ca traîne là!

**Jéna: **Je le jure c'est bon, ça commence! Vous allez devenir officiellement potes et ensuite..

**Ichigo: ***le sentant mal* Et ensuite?

**Jéna:**Je vais tenter de faire honneur a mon surnom: citron! (pour la blondeur)

**Ichigo: ***rougit et s'enfuit suivit pas un Grimmjow prédateur*

**Jéna:**Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cicouuuuu!** ...Bon, oui: je ferais meiux de me taire au vue de mon retard...Je me la ferme.

**Grimmjow:** Oh putain! Mais comment il font pour te faire taire!?

**Jéna:** ...

**Grimmjjow: **Enfin la paix!

_Jéna partit pleurniché sans bruit_

**Rating: T **mouhéh! D'abord une citronnade et après un citron complet!

**Disclameur:** Jéna= a moi, personnages de Bleach = A Tite Kubo. C'est bon, tout le monde le sait?

**Couple: **Un cert...*voit les regard de tueur des lecteurs* Grimmjow x Ichigo!

**Réponses au reviews:**

_Phantom Claire:_

C'est vrai que maintenant Isshin va faire face a plus bourrin que son fils en plus de son fils! Bon... Karin et Yuzu n'ont plus qu'à garder le chéquier de leur père a porter de main!

Alors, Ichi na pas utiliser l'attaque finale et ne perdras pas ses pouvoir pour la bonne raison que si nous sitions les dernier évènnement de ma fiction dans les temps du manga, Ichigo et ses amis revienne de leur visite a Las Noches: Dedans, ils y vont une première fois, rencontre nell et ses potes; massacre deux ou trois espada/arrancar dont grimmjow (quoique il y a un rumeur qui sous-entend que le bleuté va revenir), Szayel et...peut-être d'autre, je n'ai pas totu vue. Je ne sait plus comment il rentre a Karakura mais c'est ensuite que les shinigami prépare la bataille finale, la fausse Karakura et emprisonne enfin Aizen pendant la bataille finale avec Ichi' qui condamne ses pouvoir avec son attaque final. Ici, se sera un peu différend puisque presque tout les arrancars vont se retreouvé dans le camp des shinigami au lieu des morts ou dans celui d'Aizen. Ca va se passer très différemment de l'œuvre originale du coup; tu verras bien ce qu'il ce passera! Mais là, Aizen préparree la dernière ataque, Orihime a détruit le Hogyoku, les shinigami attende le retour de leur capitaines de las noches, les shinigami on péter la guele a tout le monde sauf que Jéna a sauver presque tous fesant partis de ce "tout le monde".

Ensuite, Keigo...Je l'aime pas: il va voler plus d'une fois.

XD Non pas vraiment je ne spoil pas mais réfléchis: qui mérite le plus d'être appelé "chaton" entre Ichigo et Grimmjow?

A mon avis, tes chiens seront plus occuper a se faire calînner par moi qu'à proteger, ou alors a grogner sur Grimmjow parce que chat et chient...XD

_P'tit laiko:_

Mauvais présage? Mais pas du tout voyons! Ou ça dépend pour qui, mouhéhéhé...

O.O NAOOOONNN! Encore le lycée!? J'avais pas penser! *sourire démentiel* Quoi que je pourrais me déchaîner! Moui, je le sens bien tout ça...Même si Grimm' va faire autant de connerie que moi mais en étant...naturel? (un vrai bourrin.)

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Lycé? Ah, ouais, merde!**_

-QUOI?!

Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers la blonde qui hurlait a gorge déployer sur le pauvre commerçant qu'était Urahara. Les hurlements était si fort que Szayel quittât le laboratoire, Hallibel et Yoruichi en abodonnèrent leur entrainement et Renji put échapper au furie maquilleuse qu'étais les fraccion de l'ancienne tercera. Balto daignât même ouvrir un oeil et lever une oreille attentive.

-JE N'IRAIS PAS! SURTOUT AVEC UN...CET ESPÈCE DE PEAU DE SERPENT HUMAINE QU'EST LE GIGAÏ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RENTRE LA DEDANS ET AILLE CE PUTAIN D'ENFER!

-Mais Jéna-chan tu va t'amuser avec les autres! Et puis laisse mes merveilleux Gigaï, tranquil.

-NON!

-Tu apprendras de nouvelle choses!

-SI JE VEUX APPRENDRE UN TRUC CE SERA AUTREMENT!

-Tu te feras de nouveau amis.

-DES HIPOCRITES ABRUTI D'HUMAINS!

-Et bien justement, martyrise-les! Rigolât Yorruichi.

-ILS EN VALENT MEME PAS LA PEINE!

- Qu'est ce qu'ont doit faire pour te convaincre? Ce désespérât le blond, presser de profiter des heures de cours pour retrouver la paix dans sa chère demeure.

A ses mots, et sous les yeux étonnées de tous, la fureur de la blonde disparut et laissât la place a un air rêveur. Comme si elel était sur un petit nuage rose dont elle ne remarquait même pas l'horrible couleur. Elle se reprit soudainement et sourit d'un air diabolique:

-Alors va chercher une note, je vais te faire ma liste des courses.

Urahara en perdit son sourire. Un calepin ou un paquet de feuille A 4 ?

Jéna jubilait. Grimmjow s'ennuyait. Szayel s'enthousiasmait. Hallibel...euuh...restait stoïque? Oui, même l'auteur sait pas sur le coup ce que pense la blonde au teint halé. Ulquiora...Ulquiora, quoi! Vous comprenez! Les fraccion jassait et gloussait et commérais et...pourquoi Jéna les avait-elle emmener? Ah oui! On les a pas vu suivre le mouvements... Stark dormait. Ichigo déprimait. Uryu enrageait. Rukia restait sereine. Renji, je m'en foutisme total. Chad...Euhh...Voilà, quoi. Orihime babillait joyeusement. Tatsuki ne remarquait rien de même que les autres. Rangiku discutait joyeusement avec une boule de billard...Ah, non! C'est Ikaku! Yumichika se lamentait en fouillant toute ses affaires. (devinez ce qui a disparut!). La professeur entrât et allait faire l'appel lorsqu'une masse claire attirât son attention:

-Que fait un chien dans ma classe?

Aucune réponse. Tout les regards sauf Ichigo qui tentait de disparaitre sous sa table, se tournèrent vers l'animal.

-Mademoiselle? Fit aimablement l'adulte.

-Ouais?

-Que fait cet animal, ici? Redemandât-elle avec moins d'amabilité.

-Il reste avec sa maîtresse.

-Faites le au moins sortir dans le couloir.

-Si il bouge, je bouge.

Grimmjow relevât la tête, très intéresser: une échappatoire se profilait-elle a l'horizon? Il aurait au moins l'excuse de sortir pour s'occuper de sa fraccion alors qu'elle le ferais pour deux.

-Il sera sage?

-A vôtre avis? Fit Jéna d'un air involontairement hautain.

-J'en ai assez de votre insolence jeune fille! Ce chien va sortir et vous allez vous tenir a carreaux! Vous devriez mieux vous comportez! Surtout pour votre premier jour!

-C'est pas un chien.

-C'est quoi alors? Un chat peut-être?! S'énervât la femme.

-Un loup.

-Euuh...C'est vrai qu'il y ressemble plus...Mais peut importe! Vous sortez tout les deux pour la peine!

La blonde se levât et le loup la suivit a l'extérieur. Grimmjow se levât:

-Bon, bah je vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas pour me tiré de c't'endroit a mourir d'ennuis! Hey, Jéna! Où est-ce que je pourrais avoir de quoi m'amuser un peu?

-Viens je vais te trouvé de quoi t'occuper! Fit la blonde en s'éloignant, suivit du bleuté.

Grimmjow sentit un frisson a la fois agréable et désagréable lui traverser l'échine quelqu'un le fixais. Et pas avec tout la bonne foie dont il était capable. Le bleuté se tournât pour voir, mais tous ce qu'il vit s'est la classe entière qui les fixais. Son regard se posât sur un certains rouquin et il se surprit a être en colère qu'il ne le regarde pas d'autant plus que les autres. Il le fixât un instant, espérant qu'Ichigo sentirais son regard et se tournerait vers lui. Il le fit...pour aussitôt se détourner.

-T'vas voir satané fraise...

-Il va voir quoi? Fit une voie narquoise a ses coter.

Jéna le regardais d'un air malicieux, un sourire qui insitait à la méfiance sur le visage et un sourcil blond relevé. Grimmjow fronçât les sourcil et grognât:

-L'aut shinigami d'mes deux m'évite! Y m'regarde même plus en face!

-Deux choix: Il te fait la gueule et te déteste ou est embarasser!

Le bleuté semblât faire un beug:

-Embarrasser?

-Ouais, parce que tu lui plait? Proposât-elle l'air de rien.

Elle jouait décidément bien la comédie, intérieurement, elle jubilait: Intéresser par le rouquin? Oui? Non?

-Je lui plaït? S'étonnât encore la panthère l'air d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet.

-J'en sais rien! Il est peut-être même pas gay! SI il est hétéro, je suis sûr qu'Orihime ou Rukia finiront par l'avoir.

-QUOI!?

-Bah Orihime le colle tout le temps et Rukia et lui on l'air drôlement proches...

-AH parce qu'en faite il va devoir se coltiner ou la mini princesse et son balais dans le...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase.

Le bleuté s'étonnât une nanoseconde que la blonde l'ai coupé avant de continuer:

-Ou l'autre cruche aux gros arguments avec un air tellement idiot qu'ont peut a peine la vouloir comme...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ne finis pas cette phrase non plus.

-Mais merde pourquoi?

-La porte est ouverte, ils nous entendent.

Grimmjow se tournât vers la classe: Tous les regardait. Certains les fusillais du regard, vexer par les insultes qu'il devinait même si elles n'avait pas été dîtes. Orihime rougissait car on avait supposer qu'elle aimais Kurosaki-kun. Rukia oscillait entre rougir pour les même raisons. Ichigo fusillait du regard Jéna, les joues légèrement rouge...Nous vous conseillons a tous de sortir les microscope pour pouvoir discerner la monter de sang, ceux ayant le sens sur développer n'en ont pas besoins comme Jéna. Le pauvre se lamentait: Jéna avait deviner et lançait l'autre nigaud sur sa piste. Attendez? Devinez quoi en fait? Il se posait toujours la question! Que ressentait-il pour le bleuté? Il est vrai qu'il se sentait étrange en sa présence ces dernier temps en sa présence mais quand même! De là, à l'aimer? N'importe quoi! Ce n'était surement qu'à peine une attirance physique et puis voilà! Non? Ichigo posât son regard sur le bleuté qui était tout heureux de la menace d'une bataille avec Renji et les autres qui protégeait Rukia ou Orihime.

...Ce n'était...rien du tout! Non?

...

Non. C'était...

* * *

**Jéna:** Oh! Alors là je suis suicidaire! J'arrive en retard ( et j'en suis bien désoler) mais en plus je coupe là.

**Grimjow:** *la soulevant par le col* Il allait dire quoi?

**Ichigo:** Ne le dit pas!

**Jéna: **Demande a Ichigo! :D

**Grimmjow: ***sourrie carnassier* Pourquoi pas? Viens ici, Ichi'. J'ai envie de fraise pas toi?

**Ichigo:** N-Non! *se sauve suivit de prêt par grimmjow*

**Jéna:*pas sérieuse pour un sous* ** Je veux des reviews! Ou je jure que Grimmjow ne touchera pas a Ichigo avant cuinq chapitre! Siouplaiiiiitt!


End file.
